


Ravish Me

by FrenchKey



Series: Coming Together [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Comeplay, Consensual Kink, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Feminization, Impregnation Kink, Lingerie, M/M, Rimming, Sexual Roleplay, not mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 04:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12598256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchKey/pseuds/FrenchKey
Summary: Tony dresses up for his lover coming home from work.





	Ravish Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is unrepentant porn.

Bucky set down his satchel and struggled out of his boots. He hung up his coat and scarf and made sure the door had shut and locked properly behind him. A wonderful savoury scent wafted out of the kitchen and he smiled. He followed his nose and stopped in the kitchen doorway to take in the scene. Tony was dancing around the space, chopping and stirring ingredients for a hearty pot of chilli. Bucky shivered at the sight. His lover had gone all out dolling himself up tonight. His usually fluffy hair was tamed and the front flopped forward across his forehead, creating a beautiful feathered fringe. His hands were clean of oil and his nails had been smoothed and painted with vibrant red polish. He wore a gorgeous golden dress that flowed down his body and pooled around his knees in a gorgeous ruffle of fabric. It was all accented with a few tasteful pieces of jewellery. Buck leaned against the doorframe and stared.

‘What’s cookin’, good lookin’?’ he drawled. 

Tony jumped a little and spun around, his face brightening into a wide smile. 

‘I’m making chilli. I thought you’d appreciate something warm tonight.’

Bucky stalked forward and slid his arm around Tony’s waist. He wasn’t going to say it right now but he was warmed by Tony’s foresight and concern. New York in the middle of winter wasn’t the warmest of places and he’d been out in the cold all day with a SHIELD team, working with them on their urban tracking skills. Even with his enhanced metabolism, he’d spent a long time feeling like his nose and flesh fingers were going to fall off.

‘Mmm… sounds lovely, darlin’. Is that dress not a little fancy for cooking in?’

Tony smiled up at him. 

‘I wanted to dress up nice and special for you.’

‘What’s the occasion?’ Bucky asked.

He knew fine well what the occasion was. They’d planned all of this out last week after all. They didn’t always go for such explicit and detailed negotiations but they’d both felt that walking into this one half-cocked was a great way to fuck something up. That wasn’t what they were after tonight. 

‘It’s around the time the doctor said would be safe to try. I thought you might like to take me to bed tonight and ravish me, Mr Barnes.’

‘Is that right?’ Bucky rumbled in his ear. ‘Are you looking for ravishment, Mrs Barnes?’

He felt Tony’s knees buckle slightly and tightened his grip on his waist. It was good to see that he really did like it. The address had been one of the things Bucky wasn’t sure of when Tony had brought it up, but he’d allowed himself to be convinced. He was glad of it now. He sniffed the air ostentatiously. 

‘I think something’s burning, doll.’

Tony spun away and stirred the chilli frantically. He flapped a hand back in Bucky’s direction.

‘Go and clean up. Dinner will be ready in ten minutes.’

Bucky smiled and slipped out of the room to make his preparations. 

***

Bucky slipped into the bedroom behind Tony and watched as he took in the scene. He’d laid out a few candles and asked JARVIS to supply some mood lighting. Everything looked soft and romantic. Of course, Tony couldn’t see the things he’d laid out on the floor beside the bed but it was the appearance that was important. He rested his hand low on Tony’s back and pressed him towards the bed. Tony moved easily, completely spellbound by the scene.

‘Stop there, doll,’ Bucky murmured, ‘There’s no point in ruining your pretty dress.’

Tony stood still, shivering only a little and Bucky eased the dress’ zipper down, breathing gently on the back of his neck just to see him twitch. The zip ran all the way down the back and stopped right above Tony’s ass. Bucky placed a series of gentle kisses across Tony’s shoulders and then followed the path of the zip with his mouth. As he moved lower, he dragged the fabric down with him, until he was kissing the small of Tony’s back and the dress lay in a puddle of golden silk around his feet. Tony whimpered.

Standing, Bucky helped Tony to step out of the dress and laid it carefully across the back of a convenient chair. Then he turned round to look at Tony. The sight took his breath away. He was standing in a pair of icy blue panties, trimmed in lace with a matching bra cupping his pecs. The bright glow of the arc reactor lit them up and caused them to shimmer with a subtle pearlescence. At the top of each thigh he was wearing single garter straps which he’d fastened his stockings to. Bucky hadn’t realised the stockings were real, thinking Tony had just bought the modern equivalent but as he looked he saw that they were authentic. He swallowed and tried to find his voice.

‘Look at you, doll. You’ve made such an effort for me. You’re so gorgeous,’ Bucky’s voice shook a little as he spoke.

He stepped forward and ran a single finger along Tony’s chest, just under the bra. Tony shivered and whined.

‘You really do want this, don’t you, darlin’? You’ve been waiting ever so patiently and now you’re ready for me to take you to bed and start a family with you. Is that right? Are you ready to make a baby with me?’

Tony nodded wordlessly and leaned forward trusting his weight to Bucky. Bucky hung onto him for a moment, stroking a thumb across his back. Then, he bent down and swept Tony up into a bridal carry and took him over to the bed. He stopped for a moment and kissed Tony, peppering his face with little pecks that made him laugh. The laughter changed to a squeal as Bucky dropped him into the centre of the bed and crawled after him. He lay back and let Bucky loom over him.

‘Now, I’ve caught you, Mrs Barnes, what am I going to do with you?’ he growled into Tony’s ear.

He bent down, holding eye contact with Tony the entire way and swiped his tongue overone of his nipples, causing the shining fabric to cling. Tony threw his head back and wailed. Bucky smirked and repeated the treatment with the other nipple before sucking it into his mouth and flicking his tongue slowly back and forward over it. Tony bowed his head back and keened. Bucky kept up the movements as he lifted his hand and pinched Tony’s other nipple, eliciting a pained yelp. He immediately moved over to soothe it with his tongue.

Soon, Tony was a babbling, writhing mess on the bed. Bucky could see that his cock was hard and leaking. It was leaving little wet stains on the silk of his panties and the tip was just peeking out where they were too small to hold him all in. He licked his lips. As excited as he was for the main event, he wanted to take his time and properly ravish his wife. Tony didn’t seem to have any complaints either and he began to trail kisses down over Tony’s ribs and stomach. He nibbled a little at his hipbones before kissing inwards to the pale stretch of fabric between his legs. He swiped his tongue over it, groaning as his senses were flooded with the taste and smell of Tony. He suckled lightly on the head for a moment or two before leaning back and hitching Tony’s legs over his shoulders.

Tony was wriggling and squirming as Bucky pulled his underwear to the side, searching out his goal. He leaned in and licked a firm stripe straight across Tony’s fluttering hole. Tony made a noise like a wounded dog as his cock jumped, pulling the fabric tighter for a moment. Bucky leaned back in and began to circle Tony’s hole with his tongue. He licked teasingly for a few moments until Tony reached down and wound a hand into his hair. 

‘Please,’ he whined, ‘Please. I need more.’

Bucky chuckled and Tony bucked backwards at the feeling. 

‘I’ve got to get you nice and wet before I can fuck you, doll. Not lookin’ to hurt ya.’

Tony moaned and relaxed under his grip. Bucky took pity and sat back just long enough to peel the underwear away and drop it over the side of the bed. It lay there next to the items he had set out earlier. Bucky’s cock twitched. He was looking forward to using some of them on his lover. He made such an appealing sight all splayed open and on display in his bra and stockings. He leaned back in and swiped his tongue over Tony’s hole again. This time he dove straight in, licking and sucking until Tony was shiny and wet, his hole spasming open and closed. He sat back and slid a finger in with barely any resistance. He leaned down and picked up the bottle of lube. 

A thin drizzle of lube eased the way for Bucky’s second finger to enter Tony’s body and he soon followed it up with a third. Sometimes Bucky took hours with this part, fingering Tony open until he was a sobbing pliant mess and then milking his prostate relentlessly until he came without ever feeling Bucky’s cock but that wasn’t the point of today. He opened Tony up as quickly and efficiently as he could without hurting him and when he was ready he knelt over him and whispered in his ear.

‘God, doll, you’re so wet for me. You’re desperate for this, aren’t you, darlin’. You’re desperate for me to slide into you and fill you up with my come. Desperate to feel me stretching you and filling you until your belly swells up with our little one. You want that, don’t you darlin’?’

Tony whimpered and spread his legs, encouraging Bucky closer. Bucky lined up his cock and slid into the welcoming heat of Tony’s body. Despite the care he’d taken with the preparation, Tony was still clenched tight around him. Bucky groaned and pulled back slightly before rocking back in gently. 

‘I know how much you want this, doll. You’ve been begging for it for weeks. Begging me to take you without a rubber and fill your belly up with my come. You want me to watch as you get fat with our kids. You want to walk around, barefoot and pregnant, waiting at home for me to fuck. That’s what you want, isn’t it, doll?’

He reached up and flicked one of Tony’s nipples just as he slammed back into his ass. Tony howled. Bucky sped up slightly, finding a nice steady rhythm and sticking with it. He could feel Tony tensing, clenching down on him, desperate for more stimulation. He rubbed Tony’s belly gently, just above his cock.

‘You’ll look so gorgeous with a little one growing in there. So beautiful with my baby in your belly. I bet you’ll still be horny all the time. With all those hormones I bet you’ll be begging me to bend you over and fuck you every second of the day. You’ll need my cock and my come. Look at you. You’re so desperate.’

Bucky could feel the tension winding itself around the base of his spine. He’d planned to draw this out a little more but there was no point in torturing himself. After all, it wouldn’t be long before he was hard again. He pulled back and slammed into Tony’s body, pistoning his hips and watching as Tony whimpered and whined. A litany of soft begging noises fell from his lips and Bucky could feel his orgasm approaching. He wrapped a hand around Tony’s cock and jerked it. Seconds later and he was coming with a roar, Tony following seconds after and striping his own belly with his come. Bucky held on to Tony’s thigh, not letting him slide off. He reached over the side of the bed and came back holding a plug with a flared base. 

‘Lean up, doll,’ he said, ‘We don’t want any of that escaping. It’s not going to do any good dripping down your legs.’

Tony’s eyes were glassy but he nodded and canted his hips back. Bucky slid out and quickly pushed the plug into Tony’s stretched ass.

‘Clench up, baby,’ he murmured.

Tony obeyed and Bucky slid a pillow under his hips for support. He curled up around his lover and rested a hand on his belly again. Tony purred and nuzzled against his neck. He settled down to enjoy the short break.

***

Several hours later, Tony once again lay propped up on pillows. The plug was nestled back into his ass and his hole was red and puffy. Slick trails of lube dripped down his thighs and the blankets were a rumpled mess. Bucky lay beside him running a hand over his distended belly. They’d fucked again and again, as many times as Bucky’s enhanced body would let them. Each time they’d pushed the come back inside and kept it there with the plug. The effects could clearly be seen as a small but pronounced bump in Tony’s physique. Bucky smiled to see it.

‘Look at that, doll. It worked. Look at you, knocked up with my kid. You’re gorgeous like that, full up with my come and my baby in your belly.’

Tony whined and nuzzled in closer as Bucky stroked up and down the bump. He was exhausted, his eyes red and his skin splattered with the evidence of his own orgasms. Bucky pulled him close and held on.

‘You’ve been so good for me, Tony. So good.’

He reached over to the side table and grabbed a bottle of water. Holding it to Tony’s lips he helped him to sip it until he’d had enough. He quickly swallowed a few mouthfuls himself before he set it aside and pulled Tony into his lap. 

‘Come on, darlin’. Time for a shower. We’d better get you cleaned up.’

Tony just clung on as Bucky carried him through to the bathroom and deposited him in the insanely large shower. He turned the water on and slid underneath the stream once it had warmed up. He quickly rinsed himself off, smiling as he noticed Tony watching him with hunger in his eyes, despite being half asleep and completely fucked out. He helped Tony to stand up and pulled him in for a hug. He eased the plug out gently and tossed it into the corner to deal with later. He had to swallow a moan at the sight of his come streaming down the backs of Tony’s legs. Tony wobbled and hissed a little and Bucky turned his attention to cleaning him up.

Once the were both clean Bucky turned the shower of and wrapped a towel around his hips. He took the biggest, fluffiest one and carefully dried every inch of Tony. He led him through to the bedroom and helped him pull on a clean pair of boxers before he dried himself off. He slid into the bed and pulled Tony over to snuggle against him. He was nearly asleep when he heard Tony murmuring.

‘Perfect… thank you. Love you.’

‘Love you too, Tony. Sleep now,’ he replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
